With the advent of the Internet, email has become prevalent in digital communications. For example, email messages are exchanged on a daily basis to conduct business, to maintain personal contacts, to send and receive files, etc. Unfortunately, undesired email messages have also become prevalent with increased email traffic. Often, these email messages are unsolicited advertisements, which are often referred to as “junk mail” or “spam.” Currently, software applications exist, which remove some of the spam or junk mail from a recipient's email account, thereby reducing clutter in the recipient's email account. Some of these applications remove email messages that contain a particular text or content (e.g., large image files, etc.) that may indicate that the email message is spam or junk mail. Email messages that are determined to be spam or junk mail are then either removed (e.g., permanently deleted) or stored in a designated folder (e.g., “trash” folder, “junk mail” folder, etc.). Unfortunately, some of the algorithms used to detect spam or junk mail may be quite complicated and cumbersome. Due to the complexity of current anti-spam or anti-junk-mail algorithms, a need exists in the industry for simpler solutions.